Isabel Martiñón
|nacimiento = 20 de marzo de 1961 |lugar_nacimiento = Veracruz, México |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Comediante |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = GLEE87NancyAbrams.ogg |demo2 = Gumball voz actual.ogg |demo3 = Eileen_2.ogg |demo4 = Consuela.ogg}} Naruto-Shippuden-PNG-File.png|Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, su personaje más emblemático. Ben 11 ov.png|Ben Tennyson (niño) en Ben 10 y Ben 10: Omniverse, otro de sus personajes más famosos. Season_3_Gumball.png|Gumball Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Marceline_pose.png|Marceline Abadeer en Hora de aventura, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. DeeDee.jpg|Dee Dee en El laboratorio de Dexter, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bra_gt_by_chrisemerald_chaos_z-d51tzrw.png|Bura en la franquicia Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Otto_Rocket.png|Otto Rocket en Rocket Power. Mimi tachikawaDigimon02.png|Mimi Tachikawa en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Patamon_Render.png|Patamon también en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Carl_Wheezer.png|Carl Wheezer en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio y su serie animada. Marie Kanker.jpg|Marie Cruel en Ed, Edd y Eddy. SMJtoX Lorelei.png|Lorelei en Saber Marionette J y Saber Marionette J to X. Consuela.png|Consuela en Padre de familia. Dwight.jpg|Dwight Conrad en Futurama (Temps. 3 - 4). Dorita.png|Dorothy Gale en el redoblaje de El Mago de Oz. Johanna von trapp lnranime.png|Johanna Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde. BeansEvenStevens.jpg|Beans en Mano a mano. JeffBarney.jpg|Jeff en Barney y sus amigos. WeebetteFL.PNG|Weebette en Flubber. Stymie.png|Stymie en Los pequeños traviesos La_cité_des_enfants_perdus_-_Miette.png|Miette en La ciudad de los niños perdidos. PCI7 Sara Risher.png|Sara Risher en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven. PCI7 Enfermera con jeringa -2-0.png|Enfermera con jeringa #2 también en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven. UNPLC Sue Ann.png|Sue Ann en Una noche por la ciudad. UNPLC Enfermera -2.jpg|Enfermera #2 también en Una noche por la ciudad. mc9ogh.jpg|Unazuki Furuhata en Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S y Sailor Moon SuperS. Tellu.png|Tellu en Sailor Moon S. Eco1.jpg|Ecco en Corrector Yui. JadenYuki-DULI.png|Jaden Yuki (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Puar Artwork.png|Puar en Dragon Ball Super. Shaun de Andrómeda (SS-LCDZ).png|Shaun de Andrómeda en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Nabiki Tendo by el-maky-z.png|Nabiki Tendo en las películas y OVAs de Ranma ½. Kiyone Kotetsu.png|Kiyone Kotetsu en Bleach. Ichigo niño.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (niño) también en Bleach. Paul_Diamond_niño.png|Paul Diamond (niño, 2ª voz) en Supercampeones. Minoru Mineta pelicula MHA Dos Héroes.png|Minoru Mineta en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. Leo_ccln.png|Leo en Caillou celebra la Navidad. Wilbur TLLS.png|Pepe en la La pequeña Lulú. pac-man-2012.jpg|Pac-Man en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Harold-RugratsCrecidos.png|Harold Frumkin en Aventuras en pañales y Rugrats crecidos. Ken PPGZ.png|Ken en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Albert Einstein (SCA) (Ep.6).jpg|Albert Einstein (ep. 6) en Súper Cienci Amigos. Lilica_Ebett.gif|Lilica Ebett en Burn Up. Teela_Zain_Jemes.png|Teela Zain Elmes en Candidato de la diosa. Sakura_Yamazaki.png|Sakura Yamazaki en Blue Seed. Imagen3.jpg|Ringo en Screechers Wild. Carl Casagrande TLH.png|Carlino "Carl" Casagrande en The Loud House. Andrew (TLH).png|Andrew también en The Loud House. Mamacerdita.jpg|Mamá Cerdita en el doblaje mexicano de Peppa. Eileen.png|Eileen Roberts en Un show más. Kurumi Saiki (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Kurumi Saiki en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. Snazzy-shazam-the-7d-3.97.jpg|Snazzy Shazam (2ª voz) en Los 7E. Hyde.jpg|Hyde en Zatch Bell. Yuuji date.jpg|Yuuji Date en Espíritu de lucha. Tiger Cat.png|Tiger Cat en Soul Hunter. PeasukeHag.png|Pisuke Soramame en Dr. Slump. BulmaDBM4.png|Bulma en Dragon Ball: El camino hacia el poder. ElfenLKouta niño.png|Kōta (niño) en Elfen Lied. shirley.jpg|Shirley la médium en Coraje, el perro cobarde. Numero 10 (KND).jpg|Número 10 en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Numero 142.jpg|Número 142 también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Joe Balooka.jpg|Joe Balooka (ep. 33) y también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Ultra-T-_Ben_10_Extranet.png|Ultra T también en Ben 10. Benwolf.jpg|Benlobo también en Ben 10. Ninamartiñon.jpg|Nina en El campamento de Lazlo. Dalila-krypto-the-superdog.png|Dalila en Krypto, el Superperro. Junior-krypto-the-superdog.png|Junior también en Krypto, el Superperro. Wilson-krypto-the-superdog.png|Wilson y también en Krypto, el Superperro. Francis-the-secret-saturdays-63.8.jpg|Francisco en Los sábados secretos. Linus van Pelt-personaje-1aa1.jpg|Linus van Pelt en varios especiales de Peanuts. Isabel-firebreather-57.1.jpg|Isabel en Firebreather Tails LD.png|Miles "Tails" Prower en LEGO Dimensions. Cometín TJAWWE.png|Cometín Sónico en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania. South_park_movie_clyde.png|Clyde Donovan en la versión de Warner de South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. VLDRyner.png|Ryner en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Maria-teresa-victor-and-valentino-30.5.jpg|Maria Teresa en Víctor y Valentino. Jojo (CB).jpg|Jojo en Cannon Busters. HDA52.jpg|Niño granjero en El mundo de Elmo. Calcloudy2.png|Cal Devoró en Lluvia de hamburguesas y su secuela. Elvis-open-season-3-96.9 thumb.jpg|Elvis en Open Season 3. Gorriones lrdln-hdmn 1957.png|Uno de los Gorriones en el redoblaje de La Reina de la Nieve. Palomas lrdln-hdmn 1957.png|Paloma (centro) también en el redoblaje de La Reina de la Nieve. George2.png|George en El pequeño George. LoopyDan63-1.jpg|Loopy en Dan y el tren de los cuentos. Lonnie Lincoln de ñiño en Spider-Man (serie animada).png|Lonnie Lincoln de niño en Spider-Man. Sumi-johnny-bravo-goes-to-bollywood-2.jpg|Sumi en Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood. SraLimpiezaPPG.PNG|Mujer de la limpieza en Las chicas superpoderosas. Meggie-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-39.7.jpg|Meggie "Meg" Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. Sean-rugrats-all-grown-up-82.6.jpg|Sean (1ª voz) en Rugrats crecidos. Rolly 101DTS.png|Rolly (2ª voz) en Los 101 dálmatas: La serie. Vlcsnap-2016-08-14-19h12m55s8901.png|Bubbie en Cumpleaños Cartoon Network. Puffball Popples.png|Borlita en Bombitas. Otome WFMDP.png|Otome en Mirmo Zibang. Ricca.jpg|Ricca en One Piece Gold: La película. Jay--81.2 thumb.jpg|Jay en Beat Bugs Pinocho l3m.png|Pinocho (ep. 22) en Las tres mellizas. Vlcsnap-2016-06-18-22h31m38s3901.png|Lance (Niño) (ep. 8) en Titán sim-biónico. Kerry Washington.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kerry Washington. SamaraFelippo.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Samara Felippo en las producciones brasileñas. Sheron_Menezes.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Sheron Menezzes, en las producciones brasileñas. Roberta.jpg|Roberta Rodrigues, otra actriz que ha doblado recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. María Isabel Martiñon Fernández, mejor conocida como Isabel Martiñón (nacida en Veracruz, el 20 de marzo de 1961), es una actriz de doblaje y comediante mexicana con más de 25 años de trayectoria. Es principalmente reconocida por interpretar a Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, Gumball Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball, a Marceline Abadeer en Hora de aventura, Ben Tennyson (niño) en Ben 10 y Ben 10: Omniverse, Bura en la franquicia Dragon Ball, Dee Dee en El laboratorio de Dexter, Otto Rocket en Rocket Power, entre otros. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|235x235px|Tributo a Isabel Martiñón. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Isabel Martiñón thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|[[Isabel Martiñón y Eduardo Garza en la grabación del doblaje de Dragon Ball Super: Broly.]] thumb|right|230 px|A ver a quien nos encontramos con [[Liliana Barba, Gabriel Chávez, Oliver Díaz, Víctor Ugarte y Isabel Martiñon]] thumb|229px|right| thumb|right|230px Biografía Isabel Martiñón ingresó dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en 1990. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA). Su preparación educativa incluye estudios de Contador y Auditor Privado. A la par de doblaje, a lo largo de su carrera ha hecho teatro, radio, televisión, videohome, locución comercial y comedia (stand up). Filmografía Anime Megumi Urawa *Ryuakus (ep. 82) en Sailor Moon R *Sheila en Dragon Ball GT *Pisuke Soramame en Dr. Slump 2 *Hyde en Zatch Bell *Oguma en Dragon Ball Super Hiromi Tsuru *Bulma (ep. 60) en Dragon Ball Z *Bura en Dragon Ball GT *Bura en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Bura en Dragon Ball Super Yuri Amano *Lorelei en Saber Marionette J *Lorelei en Saber Marionette J to X *Teela Zain Elmes en Candidato de la diosa *Yumi (ep. 112) en Sailor Moon S Chinami Nishimura *Misa (ep. 185) en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Komachi Kusatsuzuki en El escuadrón de las doncellas *Kiyone Kotetsu en Bleach Junko Takeuchi *Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto Shippūden *Mokuba Kaiba (eps. 81-97) en Yu-Gi-Oh! Mami Matsui *Thomas en Tico y sus amigos *Shōta Suzuki en Kitaro *Chinta en Sally Miwa Matsumoto *Poyomon / Tokomon / Patamon en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Tokomon / Patamon en Digimon 02 *Chiharu Mihara en Sakura Card Captors Miyako Endō *Unazuki Furuhata en Sailor Moon R *Unazuki Furuhata en Sailor Moon S *Unazuki Furuhata en Sailor Moon SuperS Yoshiko Kamei *Takeru Yamato en Maxbot *Skyler en Pokémon: Los Campeones de la Liga Johto *Jimmy (ep. 19) en Cyborg 009 Ai Maeda *Mimi Tachikawa en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Mimi Tachikawa / Hijo de Mimi en Digimon 02 Hitomi Nabatame *Segadora que reprende a Hanataro (ep. 27) en Bleach *Kōta (niño) en Elfen Lied Junko Shimakata *Ken en Kitaro *Escolar #1 (ep. 52) en Sailor Moon R Makiko Ōmoto *Lirio (ep. 171) / Anunciadora en aeropuerto en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Ken Kitazawa en Las chicas superpoderosas Z Megumi Toyoguchi *Reina Muhel en Monkey Typhoon *Princesa Sara en Pokémon: Reto Máximo Motoko Kumai *Royo Stargazer (2.ª voz) en YAT *Keegan en Pokémon: Los Campeones de la Liga Johto Noriko Hidaka *Mikage Matsunaga en Miracle Girls *Gilbert en Crónicas Pokémon Rikako Aikawa *Mason en Pokémon: La Búsqueda del Maestro *Kurumi Saiki en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar Sakiko Tamagawa *Elsa Grey (ep. 106) en Sailor Moon S *Sakura Yamazaki en Blue Seed Sakura Tange *Lilica Ebett en Burn Up Excess *Lilica Ebett en Burn Up Warrior Satomi Kōrogi *Rido (ep. 7) en Saber Marionette J to X *Tiger Cat en Soul Hunter Sumi Shimamoto *Dorothy en El mago de Oz (redoblaje) *Princesa Ishuki (ep. 35) en Cyborg 009 Taeko Yamada *Momo Momohara en Sailor Moon S *Momo Momohara en Sailor Moon SuperS Yumi Tōma *Anunciadora de la Princesa Serpiente (ep. 14) en Dragon Ball Z *Keith en Pokémon: Batalla Avanzada Otros *Hacchi / Ena / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z *Bish en Dragon Ball GT *Puar en Dragon Ball Super *Ichigo Kurosaki (niño) en Bleach *Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Edward Fong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV (Ed) en Cowboy Bebop *Linna Yamazaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Kaori Shimakura en Magical Doremi *Delmo Dorada Sanya / Delmo Azul Valerie/Pierre Valimore / Subteniente Delmo Blanca (ep. 3) / Delmo Negra B en Agent Aika *Jun Matsudaira en Blue Seed *Ecco / Reiko Kanonzaki en Corrector Yui *Hilda (ep. 5) / Yasu (niño) (ep. 7) / Tadashi (ep. 36) / Mary Onodera (ep. 43) / Célula niño de Fantasma Negro / Voces adicionales en Cyborg 009 *Pisuke Soramame en Dr. Slump: las travesuras de Aralé *Niño (ep. 2) / Ken (ep. 5) / Mujer de negocios #2 (ep. 10) / Niño monstruo acuático marino (ep. 8) / Niño jugando en patio (ep. 10) / Yiro (ep. 12) / Taro (ep. 13) / Kengo (ep. 14) / Sochi (ep. 15) / Voz de empleada afuera de la oficina (ep. 16) / Niño de las sirenas (ep. 17) / Toshibo niño (ep. 19) / Niño de lodo (ep. 22) / Pequeño gato (ep. 28) / Yuki (ep. 37) / Yoshi (ep. 38) / Matsumi (ep. 40) / Sinya (ep. 43) / Voces adicionales en Kitaro *Emily en Pokémon: Liga Naranja *Trixie en Pokémon: Los Viajes Johto *Callista en Pokémon: Reto Máximo *Nicky en Pokémon: Batalla Avanzada *Niño del grupo de Thomas en Pokémon DP: Los vencedores de la liga Sinnoh *Avery en Pokémon Negro y Blanco *Glenn en Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales *Estudiante #1 / Tony en Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Aventuras en Unova *Nick en Crónicas Pokémon *Otome / Ashitori (un ep.) en Mirmo Zibang *Fong Fai / Li Shing Fa / Yoe en Soul Hunter *Johanna Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde *Yumiko (eps. 7, 25 y 36) / Marguerite (ep. 7) / Pollux (ep. 21) / Housenka (ep. 24) en Sailor Moon *Ryakus (ep. 82) / Voces adicionales en Sailor Moon R *Tellu / Scar (ep. 96) / Shinnosuke (ep. 104) en Sailor Moon S *Gittanko (ep. 141) en Sailor Moon SuperS *Niño en programa de Wataru (ep. 177) / Azafata/Sailor Stewardess (ep. 188) en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Novia de Hiten / Yuuta / Kocho / Sanpo en Inuyasha *Paul Diamond (niño, 2ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones *Aladino en La máquina del tiempo *Arupachi en Gulliver Boy *Pogo en Guerras de Genma *Senligan en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Jue ("El último vuelo del Osiris") / Cis ("Un corazón de caballero") / Enfermera ("Récord mundial") / Kenny ("Más allá de la realidad) en Animatrix (OVA) *Moley en El paraíso de Hello Kitty *Tonkichi Takimura / Mitsuru (ep. 2) / Voces adicionales en Sally, la brujita *Yoshie Asano en Revisions *Shun de Andrómeda en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Jojo en Cannon Busters *Voces adicionales en Slam Dunk *Voces adicionales en Mob Psycho 100 *Voces adicionales en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san *Voces adicionales en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Series animadas Tara Strong *Ben Tennyson / Ultra T / Ben lobo en Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson (niño) en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Ben Tennyson (niño) en Ben 10: Omniverse *Molly (2ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Número 10 en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Raven (Promos) en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción Pat Musick *Harold Frumkin en Rugrats crecidos *Harold Frumkin en Aventuras en pañales *Harold Frumkin en Rugrats en el jardín de niños Jacob Hopkins *Gumball Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball (temps. 3-5) *Andrew en The Loud House [[Olivia Olson|'Olivia Olson']] * Marceline Abadeer en Hora de aventura * Marceline Abadeer en Hora de aventura: Estacas * Marceline Abadeer/Malvavina en Hora de aventura: Elementos * Marceline Abadeer en Hora de aventura: Islas Otros: *Gumball Watterson (2ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Carl Wheezer en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Dee Dee (2ª voz) en El laboratorio de Dexter *Otto Rocket en Rocket Power *Bastián Baltazar Bux / Ezra (ep. 19) en La historia sin fin *Dwight Conrad en Futurama (temp. 3-4) *Martin Prince en Los Simpson (temp. 12, ep. 16) *Jay en Beat Bugs *Sticky Flagella / Agloopus / Voces adicionales en Ozzy y Drix *Francisco en Los sábados secretos *Pac-Man en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales *Mac (ep. 75) / Voces adicionales en Aventuras en pañales *Número 142 / Joe Balooka (un ep.) / Genki Kiut / Voces adicionales en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Marie en Ed, Edd y Eddy *Snazzy Shazam (2ª voz) en Los 7E *Eileen (eps. 45 y 50) (5ª-8ª temp.) en Un show más *Consuela / Deirdre Jackson en Padre de familia *Francisco en Los sábados secretos *Nina en El campamento de Lazlo *Nick en El gato ensombrerado viaja por todos lados (doblaje mexicano-PBS) *Shirley, la médium / Princesa de la tormenta / Voces adicionales en Coraje, el perro cobarde *Tabatha (un diálogo como adulta) en Nico *Keef / Iggins en Invasor Zim *Carlino "Carl" Casagrande en The Loud House *Espía de repostería / Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot *La Piña en La comida que camina *Borlita en Bombitas *Bestia (un ep.) en Ben 10 *Niña en feria (un ep.) en El autobús mágico *Timmy Stereo en Kappa Mikey *Einstein en Entre brujas y escobas *Pinocho (ep. 22) en Las tres mellizas *Chico en Mumble Bumble *George en El pequeño George *Luba en Los policías Funky *Meggie "Meg" Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Elaine Petuskin en Mimi *Eddie en Generación O! *Sean (1ª voz) en Rugrats Crecidos *Junior / Nikki (un ep.) / Dalila (un ep.) / Voces adicionales en Krypto, el Superperro *Spike (promocionales) / Vendedora de joyas en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Marmota en Franklin *Mamá Cerdita en Peppa *Chico en Mumble Bumble *Doozervibra en Doozers *Ryner en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Carmen / Montserrat Decibelios en Descontrol *Susan Watson en La calle Scream *Sr. Dickey en Bienvenidos al Club Eltingville *Sra. Irwin / Voces adicionales en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Linus van Pelt en Snoopy y sus amigos *Eddie en Generación O! *Ringo en Screechers Wild *Albert Einstein (Ep.6) en Súper Cienci Amigos *Maria Teresa / Voces adicionales en Víctor y Valentino *Voces adicionales en Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" *Voces adicionales en Daria *Voces adicionales en Cleveland *Voces adicionales en El show de Tom y Jerry *Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Cortos animados * Ben Tennyson en Ben 10 y los Super Amigos * Ben Tennyson en En busca del Verano Series de televisión *Spike en Las aventuras de Snobs *Rochelle Rock (Tichina Arnold) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2009) *Dra. Jenna Williams (Judith Scott) (temp. 1) en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Beans (Steven Anthony Lawrence) en Mano a mano (2000-2003) *Norma en Hannah Montana *Tara (Jennifer Finnigan) en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ("La historia del último baile") *Jimmy Roberts (Dominic Janes) en Un cerebro animado (2007-2008) *Jessica Simpson en El séquito *Nora Tate (Jama Williamson) en Un sueño en Hollywood *Srta. Fleming (Rahnuma Panthaky) en Teen Wolf *Nancy Abrahams (Katey Sagal) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2013) *Vicki Butler-Henderson en Circuito de prueba *Andera Little (Nina Garbiras) en Boomtown *Brenda (Kylie Sparks) en Complete Savages *Amy Szalinski (Hilary Tuck) en Querida, encogí a los niños (serie de TV) *Voces adicionales en Walker, Texas Ranger *Voces adicionales en Supertiernos (2011-presente) *Voces adicionales en Funnymals *Hechiceras **Mesera (Catherine Kwong) (temp. 1, ep. 9) (1998) **Daisy (Lisa Robin Kelly) (temp. 1, ep. 21) (1999) **Dantalian (Una Damon) (temp. 3, ep. 57) (2001) **Paula Marks (Claire Rankin) (temp. 6, ep. 128) (2004) **Demonatrix uno (Amy Grabow) (temp. 6, ep. 131) (2004) **Ruth Brody (Jessica Steen) (temp. 7, ep. 145) (2005) **Imara (Suzanne Krull) (temp. 7, ep. 153) (2005) **Oficial Maron (Crystal Kwon) (temp. 8, ep. 158) (2005) **Zira (Jennifer Tung) (temp. 8, ep. 164) (2005) *Lost **Karen Pace (Vanessa Branch) (temp. 2, ep. 37) **Joyce Malkin (Melissa Bickerton) (temp. 2, ep. 47) Telenovelas brasileñas Samara Felippo *Simone Duarte Lisboa en Siete pecados (2007-2008) *Wandinha en El profeta (2006-2007) *Detinha en América (2005) *Greta Bazarov en El color del pecado (2004) *Celina Costa Andrade Fernández en Chocolate con pimienta (2003-2004) *Mariana en La casa de las siete mujeres (2003) *Érica en Corazones Rebeldes (2000-2001) Sheron Menezes *Milena en Acuarela del amor (2009) *Solange en Dos caras (2007-2008) *Dagmar de Souza en Bellísima (2005-2006) *Rosário en Como una ola (2004-2005) *Lara en Celebridad (2003-2004) *Júlia en Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) Roberta Rodrigues *Fábiola dos Santos en Insensato corazón (2011) *Eloisa en Paraíso tropical (2007) *Julieta en La mestiza (2004) Otros *Janaina (Cláudia Missura) en Avenida Brasil (2012) *Virtuosa Bezerra (Ana Cecília Costa) en Cuento encantado (2011) *Dalva (Pia Manfroni) en Escrito en las estrellas (2010) *Flor-de-lís (Liguia Fagundes) en La esclava Isaura (2004-2005) *Rosina (Guilhermina Guinle) en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Zeca (Kayky Brito) en El beso del vampiro (2002-2003) *Dinho (Alexandre Lemos) en Uga Uga (2000-2001) (2ª voz) Películas Kerry Washington *Lucy en Mother and Child (2009) *Marybeth en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Kassie en El pecado (2003) Otros: *Voces adicionales en Aliados (2016) *Delta Simmons (Kathryn Hahn) en Travesura del amor (2014) *Dorothy Peeples (Susan Prior) en The Rover (2014) *Heather (Ralista Paskaleva) en Soldado anónimo 2: Terreno peligroso (2014) *Rafael (Rickson Tevez) en Desechos y esperanza (2014) *Jerry Hickfang (12 años) (Gulliver McGrath) en Las voces (2014) *Sam Parker (Bretton Manley) en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) *Mason niño (Ellar Coltrane) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) *Wyatt (Steele Stebbins) en In-Actividad Paranormal (2014) *Morris (Benjamin Flores Jr.) en Un novato en apuros (2014) *Madonna Soto (Patricia Rae) en Una boda como todas (2013) *Voces adicionales en El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Ursula (Emma Bates) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Voces adicionales en El vuelo (2012) *Instructora de ballet (Alexa Mogosdan) en Una princesa en Navidad (2011) *Bartender (Kristen Schaal) en Amor a distancia (2010) *Amiga de Filipa en A la deriva (2009) *Matty Newton (Atticus Shaffer) en La profecía del no nacido (2009) *Rose (Lauren Weedman) en Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) *Dee Twiddle (Pamela Anderson) en Rubias por todos lados (2008) *Dennis (joven) (Landon Norris) en Una idea brillante (2008) *Sarah Miller (Julie Benz) en Rambo IV (2008) *Ben Tennyson (Graham Phillips) en Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo (2007) *Voces adicionales en Becoming Jane (2007) *Plug (Blake Garret) en Los come gusanos (2006) *Jimmy Roberts (Dominic Janes) en Re-Animado (2006) *Voces adicionales en Viviendo con mi ex (2006) *Voces adicionales en Aceptados (2006) *Iggy Thistlewhite (Dylan Minnette) en Un año sin Santa Claus (2006) *Tante Lissy (Nina Petri) en Bibi, la hechicera (2004) *Markus (Leon Wessel-Massanek) en El equipo salvaje (2003) *Estudiante #2 (Lily Rabe) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Voces Diversas en El gran pez (2003) *Beans (Steven Anthony Lawrence) en Mano a mano: La película (2002) *Piper (Amber Benson) en Tabú: Juego peligroso (2002) *Alan A. Allen (Rupert Grint) en Que truenen mis pantalones (2002) *Voces adicionales en El pacto (2002) *Inez (Jennifer Gimenez) en Blow (2001) *Didi (Claudie Blakley) en El maullido del gato (2001) *Liz Lowry (Alana Austin) en Una aventura de perros (2001) *Voces adicionales en Replicant (2001) *Monica Rose (Mina Badie) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Jen Cavanaugh (Elaine Hendrix) en Aquí en la Tierra (2000) *Elena joven (Karolina Muller) en Riqueza perdida (2000) *Dulcie (Ali Larter) en Junto a ti (1999) *Mary Agnes (Paz de la Huerta) en Las reglas de la vida (1999) *Lampwick (Ben Ridgeway) en Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho (1999) *Georgina Tuskin (Clea DuVall) en Inocencia interrumpida (1999) *Frank Stone (Alain Goulem) en 36 horas para morir (1999) *Helen Baring (Gwyneth Paltrow) en Secreto de sangre (1998) *Abby Sawyer (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Entre nosotras (1998) *Roger Robinson (Ryan O'Donohue) en Los Robinson de Beverly Hills (1997) *Joe Purcell (Alan Boyle) en El niño carnicero (1997) *Jacqueline "Jackie" Turreau (Jennifer Coolidge) en Juicio y error (1997) *Jamie Morrison (Catlin Foster) (doblaje original) / Wendy (Martine Badgley) (redoblaje) en Bailando en la luna (1997) *Sarah (Robin Tunney) en Julian Po (1997) *Weebette (hija) (Julie Morrison) en Flubber (1997) *Sonya Blade (Sandra Hesser) en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) *Miki (Miki Lee) en El invencible (1997) *Voces adicionales en Generación X (1996) *Niño (Noah Reid) en Pasión de guerra (1996) *Leslie Christos (Tamara Tunie) en La sombra de la corrupción (1996) *Miette (Judith Vittet) en La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) *Ángel en La cura (1995) *Sara Risher / Enfermera con jeringa #2 (Sandra Ellis Laferty) en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) *Stymie (Kevin Jamal Woods) en Los pequeños traviesos (1994) *Bandian (Aboubacar Sidiki Soumah) en El balón de oro (1994) *Murray Lacey (Miles Feulner) en Nuestra propia casa (1993) *Sylvia (Clea Lewis) en Héroe accidental (1992) *Dulcy (Andrea Morse) en Coctel (redoblaje) (1988) *Enfermera (Diane Robin) en Una noche por la ciudad (redoblaje) (1987) Lonnie Lincoln de ñiño en Spider-Man. Películas animadas Corey Padnos *Linus Van Pelt en Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín *Linus Van Pelt en Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown *Linus Van Pelt en Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown Rob Paulsen *Carl Wheezer en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio *Carl Wheezer en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Carl Wheezer en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! Tara Strong *Ben Tennyson en Ben 10: El secreto del Omnitrix *Ben Tennyson en Ben 10: Destrucción alienígena Otros *Cometín Sónico en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania *Eileen Roberts en Un show más: La película *Cal Devoró en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras *Isabel en Firebreather *Príncipe Árabe y Eleana en Alvin y las ardillas alrededor del mundo (redoblaje) *Cal Devoró en Lluvia de hamburguesas *Niko en El vuelo antes de Navidad *Marie en Todos contra los Ed's *Leo en Caillou celebra la Navidad *Linus Van Pelt en La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown *Elvis en Open Season 3 *Dee Dee en El laboratorio de Dexter: El viaje de Dexter *Rolly (diálogos) en 101 dálmatas de vacaciones *Cenicienta en Un cuento de Navidad (1996) *Wimzick en El león de Oz *Clyde Donovan en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión de Warner Bros.) *Buster en El deseo de Annabelle *Uno de los Gorriones / Paloma (centro) en La Reina de la Nieve (redoblaje) Películas de anime Minami Takayama *Nabiki Tendo en Ranma ½ la Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China *Nabiki Tendo en Ranma ½ la Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas *Nabiki Tendo en Ranma ½: Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas Naomi Jinbo *Piisuke Sorasame en Dr. Slump: Una aventura espacial *Piisuke Sorasame en Dr. Slump: La gran carrera alrededor del mundo *Piisuke Sorasame en Dr. Slump: Mecapolis la ciudad de ensueño Junko Takeuchi *Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! *Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! Otros *Minoru Mineta en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes *Rikka en One Piece Gold: La película *Bra en Dragon Ball Super: Broly *Kiyoko en Akira (Doblaje Mexicano VHS) *Mimi Tachikawa / Patamon en Digimon: La película *Chiharu Mihara en Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada *Edward Fong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV (Ed) en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula *Bulma en Dragon Ball: El camino hacia el poder *Celipa en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku *Mai en Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística *Pasta en Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shenlong *Hikaru Amano en Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad *Eva Toscano en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil *Rika Osawa en Supercampeones: La venganza *Rika Osawa en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Voces adicionales en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana *Voces adicionales en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas Videojuegos Junko Takeuchi *Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto Otros *Lily en Scribblenauts Unlimited *Soldados en Halo: Reach *Miles "Tails" Prower en LEGO Dimensions *Voces adicionales en Spider-Man *La Hechicera, Nancy, Foca Snappy en Spyro Reignited Trilogy *Oni Mega / Anna Polvorosa en Rage 2 Comerciales *ChocoMilk 85 años *Princesa Peach en Paper Mario (N64) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Auditel *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (desde 2018) *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Intertrack (hasta 2001) *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Koe Dubbing Masters México (desde 2019) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *Lola MX (desde 2018) *LAS Dubbing *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) *Pink Noise México *Roman Sound (hasta 2006) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Sysdub Trivia *Isabel ha coincidido 2 veces con la seiyū Toshimi Kanno, ya que ambas interpretan en sus respectivos idiomas a Marceline Abadeer en Hora de aventura y a Ben Tennyson en Ben 10. *También coincide tres veces con la seiyū Junko Takeuchi, ya ques ambas interpretan en sus respectivos idiomas a Jay en Beat Bugs, a Naruto y a Gumball. *Ha interpretado a diversos personajes donde ha compartido similitud con Circe Luna, donde sus personajes son mejores amigas/os, rivales o tienen una conexión colegial, por ejemplo: **En Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02, Isabel interpretó a Mimi Tachikawa y Circe a Sora Takenouchi. ***En las mismas series, Isabel interpretó a Patamon y Circe a Gabumon. **En Sakura Card Captors, Isabel interpretó a Chiharu Mihara y Circe a Rika Sasaki. **En Dr. Slump y Dr. Slump 2, Isabel interpretó a Piisuke Soraname y Circe a Momotaro. **En Dragon Ball GT, Isabel interpretó a Bura y Circe a Pan. **En Burn Up, Isabel interpretó a Lilica Ebett y Circe a Maya Jingu. **En Jimmy Neutrón, Isabel interpretó a Carl y Circe a Cindy. **En El laboratorio de Dexter, Isabel interpretó a Dee Dee y Circe a Lee Lee. **En El increíble mundo de Gumball, Isabel interpretó a Gumball y Circe a Leslie. **En Un show más, Isabel interpretó a Eileen y Circe a Margarita. **En Ed, Edd y Eddy Isabel interpretó a Marie cruel y Circe a May Cruel. **En el episodio "El Relato del Último Baile" de la serie de terror y suspenso ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?, Isabel interpretó a la protagonista, Tara (Jennifer Finnigan); y Circe a su mejor amiga, Jane (Audrey Gardiner). Enlaces externos * Martiñón, Isabel Martiñón, Isabel Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020